Whispers in Blood
by Keysuna
Summary: They lost their love in death, pain and sorrow, shadowed by the night's descent. *reflections of the scoobies relationships in poetry*
1. All We Ever Did

A/N Reflection on Spikes departure after Seeing Red. Buffy's POV.  
  
Because I let the promise bleed  
  
shit happens,  
  
and the embrace is no longer waiting for me.  
  
The taste of the heat  
  
teetering on the edge of defeat,  
  
all I could justify was the handwriting  
  
bleeding with the last push of me,  
  
to keep on fighting.  
  
The red needle is glinting,  
  
with the dying lights of day,  
  
the night is soon to spill,  
  
over him and his walk tonight  
  
on that pain ridden hill.  
  
As we continue the tango  
  
maybe it was my fault  
  
I didn't give you another chance  
  
then again, all we ever did was dance. 


	2. False Light

A/N Reflection on Angel's departure after Graduation Day Pt. 2. Buffy's  
POV.  
  
It's funny how the world still turns without you  
how the sun is still as bright as it was before  
I wonder why instead of being dark it's blue  
and if the water still washes on the shore.  
  
Without you here the shadows are closing in  
without you near I'll lose myself to the night  
standing here alone most be a sin  
and I just can't find the power to fight.  
  
My steps echo alone off the empty street  
and I walk with no meaning  
it's as if the sound has lost it's beat  
and around me the world is sickeningly gleaming.  
  
It's as if I was meant for the dark alone  
because when you were there I was fine  
I almost built up the courage to go where the sun shone  
but now I know I'm not meant to cross that line. 


	3. Longing for Lust

A/N Reflection on Riley post Out Of My Mind and Into The Woods. Buffy's  
POV.  
  
I lay my head down to rest  
and I pray that you'll take care of the loose threads  
because it was a cruel test  
and the crimson sheets are laid out on black beds.  
  
You watch me sleep soundlessly  
and I breath so you know I'm alive  
the way you watch me so helplessly  
I've come to my destination, but I still haven't arrived.  
  
The earth is painted in cold hard streaks  
and it's so much warmer here  
time passes in moments, minutes and weeks  
and for once it's you I want to be near.  
  
I'm dreaming of the light  
and I open my eyes to dark  
I wonder when the sun surrounded to the night  
and how I'll never see my mark.  
  
Passion is flooding your eyes  
yet emotion refuses to stir within me  
I'll speak a few more lies  
so you'll keep holding me tightly.  
  
The shadows are seeping into gold  
and my blood is drying on your sleeve  
You do whatever your told  
even if it means to leave.  
  
I lost my soul so long ago  
to the creatures of my fears  
yet you refused to believe so  
and you'll continue to watch my meaningless tears.  
  
I lust to see something unique  
beyond these walls of blue  
something scarlet and violet streaked  
and yet all I feel is you 


	4. Colorblind

A/N Reflection on Anya's death after Chosen. Xander's POV.  
  
Sometimes I wonder where she belonged  
if it was to the dark or light  
or if she wandered the shadows alone  
no matter which, she was still a sight.  
  
I wonder if the threads of fate knew  
that our paths would cross  
or if it was coincidence  
and we were both found because we were both lost.  
  
It was my fault it didn't work  
I let my heart be blinded by fears  
and when I finally gained the courage  
the only thing I had left to give was tears.  
  
It's funny that you never realize  
what you've lost until it's gone  
she always did do crazy things  
like spilling her blood to ensure a new dawn.  
  
Her name won't be immortalized in stone  
Her body was burned in hells embers  
for a past demon she was the most human  
and it's her I'll always remember. 


	5. Regret

Reflection on Buffy after Into the Woods. Riley's POV.  
  
I took for granted that you would be there for me  
I mistook your compassion for love  
and now that I can really see  
I know the red of emotion was just stains of blood.  
  
I wondered if it was in your arms I died  
or if it was when the dark became the master of the sky  
it seemed strange that you never came to me when you cried  
and how when you spoke it was just lies.  
  
I provided the emotion, and you returned with lust  
you never did belong to me during the night  
as we laid our bodies to rest in the dust  
all your passion was to the fight.  
  
I pray that you can forgive me one last time  
for leaving you without a last embrace  
together we suffocated and we need to unwind  
then again, you never forgave me for showing my face. 


	6. Facade

A/N Reflection on coming back from the dead. Buffy's POV.  
  
It's like that they don't get what it's like  
  
how it's so impossible to balance this and a normal life  
  
I don't think they want to see it  
  
not caring to acknowledge that my life has become shit.  
  
They look around and wonder why  
  
the world is what I despise  
  
they could just look within and see  
  
I'm only what they made me be.  
  
I'm in deaths embrace and they take my hand to walk  
  
sometime I wonder if they listen when I talk  
  
it's not that I don't enjoy this gift of life  
  
just that now it's harsh and bright.  
  
The earth is turning and I'm standing still  
  
praying that it's my blood they chose to spill  
  
and as the dawn creeps along the night  
  
my thoughts are of death and the fight.  
  
You took my heaven and made it hell  
  
you gave me pain when I was doing well  
  
but they think they were right, so I'll never tell  
  
but they think they were right, so I'll never tell. 


	7. Escape

A/N Reflection on Spike post Wrecked. Buffy's POV.  
  
His I Love You's aren't lies  
And he holds me in his arms at night  
But it's him that I despise  
When his darkness gives into my light  
  
I hate that in a demon I can wash away the sin  
And during our days together  
I allow his fingers to map out my skin  
While he whispers his love for me is forever  
  
He's in my mind everyday  
And while I'm with him I can't find peace  
but the longer I stay away  
The harder it is to find release. 


	8. Blind

A/N I actually wrote this for my BFF a while back. The main concept is unrequited love, and can really be applied to any BtVS/AtS pairing you wish, though I think it fits the best from Spikes POV on Buffy, S5 post Out of my Mind.  
  
All I can hear is the crashing waves of the sea yet I can't see a thing I wonder if there's something wrong with me and all I can feel is the light you bring.  
  
Knowing that your shadows are the closest I'll get the way you whisper to me without knowing it I like to pretend for me the smile was sent finally it seems everything fits.  
  
It's the way you look at me without knowing the way your voice makes me shiver do you notice to me the life your showing and to thrive I just have to drink from your river.  
  
Obsidian skylight masks my mind when your around the world becomes perfect and kind and even though I'm lost to you, it's you I found 


End file.
